Charming Times In Ms Ral's Charms Class
by SuperSandri
Summary: In which Petra Ral happily cheers her students on in conjuring perfect patronuses. Hogwarts AU. One-Shot. Random shipping thrown here and there if you can squint.


**_Charming Times In Ms. Ral's Charms Class  
_**

_A/n: I've been jamming Hogwarts AU headcanons on tumblr all night, so eventually, shit's gonna be written. I'm putting my little one shots and stuff over here on to organize things better. I have some Rivetra pieces I'd love to post here as well. Most of these one-shots don't go anywhere, but hey, they're called one shots for a reason.  
_

_If you wanna hear my house and blood status headcanons, feel free message me on my tumblr which is my same name here just with a hyphen. Just note though, I shall defend Jean as a Hufflepuff to my very grave._

* * *

"Remember! Think of the happiest memory you can muster! I'm not speaking from personal experience, thank Merlin, but I do know that a dementor forces you to relive your worst memory. Therefore, it makes perfect sense that the only way the counter it is a happy memory. Got it?" Ms. Ral instructed as she surveyed her charms classroom, watching each and every one of her students wave their wands and say the same words over the over again.

"**Expecto patronum,**" Annie said rather flatly, the white wisps of magic pouring out of the end of her wand like flat cola. "It's not working, Arlert."

"Think of something happy, Annie! You've got to have something," Armin insisted, watching his friend attempt such a high-level charm.

"My personal stash of happiness is rather low, if you cannot tell," Annie informed coldly, turning around to watch her comrade. "You try it then."

Armin nodded in agreement, raising his wand and recalling the brightest memory inside his head, "**Expecto patronum!**"

To his surprise, right after Armin uttered the words, the end of his holly wood wand actually expelled the white strips of magic like Ms. Ral guaranteed they would, and soon formed themselves into the shape of a parrot.

"That's more like it, Arlert!" Ms. Ral cheered on, running up to the Ravenclaw and patting him on the shoulder. "5 points to Ravenclaw!"

Annie found the patronus rather impressive, her usual glare softening itself into something more endearing as she watched her friend grin like an idiot, which was undeniably cute.

Armin watched in fascination as the parrot flew around the high ceiling of the charms classroom, strings of energy flowing behind it. As it soared, another patronus flew right past, surprising both Armin and the magic.

The next thing heard were Jean Kirschtein's triumphant cheers aimed towards his successful patronus version of a falcon, "Yeah! Check it out, Jaeger, it ain't a horse! You owe me a sickle!"

Eren scoffed from his spot on the floor, where a raccoon spewed from the end of his wand and started running in the air as if it were on the ground, "Fine, you win this round, Kirschtein."

"Eren, watch where that thing is going," Mikasa Ackerman warned to her foster brother, keeping her own eyes on the wolf patronus in front of her, as it ran around the floor of the charms classroom, interacting with others.

Right as she said this, Eren's raccoon had jumped up and startled poor Bertholdt Fubar, who seemed just as timid as his patronus, said patronus taking form of a turtle. Unfortunately, Bertholdt did not have a shell to hide in when the raccoon startled him.

Mikasa eyed her wolf carefully, watching it go around sniffing things, which caused her to wonder if patronuses were exactly like their animal forms and could possibly piss on things/people.

The wolf stopped it's sniffing when Mina Carolina's patronus, a jack russell terrier, ran up to it in an attempt to be friendly.

"Hey, Ackerman, wanna play?" the Hufflepuff smiled, as her patronus started wagging it's tail excitedly. Before Mikasa could reply, the terrier then ran off in an attempt to get the other canine chasing it. The wolf refused, but that did not stop the little dog from running towards the feet of Marco Bodt and knocking the freckled boy over.

"Whoa!" Marco yelped as he fell right on his butt. Thankfully, the otter patronus he had conjured managed to stay in tact.

"Sorry!" Mina exclaimed, running towards her friend with a speed that nearly rivaled her patronus's. She knelt down to him with a apologetic expression, "Are you all right, Marco?"

Surprisingly, Marco chuckled, "It's fine, it's fine. Besides, my patronus is still up." He motioned towards the manifestation of an otter, moving in the air as if it were swimming in water.

"That's pretty good," Mina admitted as she offered Marco her hand and helped him up.

The otter seemed to be almost nothing but solitary, as it happily moved among Sasha Braus's hummingbird and Connie Springer's lemur.

"**Expecto patronum!**" Reiner Braun exclaimed, the energy expelling from the end of his wand moving out and quickly forming into the shape of a moose. "Hey, this ain't half bad. It's got my nose, at least."

Ymir, on the other end of the classroom, watched Historia Reiss with a careful eye, "C'mon, you have to have a happy memory in you, don't ya?"

"I'm trying to think of one," Historia admitted. "But it's harder than you think."

"**Expecto patronum!**" Ymir exclaimed in response, her patronus quickly taking the form of a cobra and immediately slithering around the classroom. As expected, it slid up to Hannah Diamant and hissed at her offensively, effectively scaring the poor redhead.

Ymir chuckled somewhat cruelly, "Yep, that's my patronus alright."

"I just don't know what my patronus might be," Historia confessed, scratching her head in confusion. "With my luck, it's probably a banana slug or a beetle."

Ymir scoffed, "Are you serious, Reiss? If your patronus is anything near a bug, then it's probably a butterfly or lady bug. Or a praying mantis, because those things eat their male mates once they've conceived kids with them and that's just hardcore and awesome." She wrapped her arm around Historia and held her close, "C'mon, babe. Just try? For me?"

Historia sighed and lifted up her wand, "Okay then, just for you, Ymir… **Expecto patronum!**"

To everyone's surprise, the little Historia Reiss of Gryffindor House who barely weighted 100 pounds and did not reach the five foot mark, conjured a patronus that took the rather terrifying form of a lioness.

* * *

**One of many Hogwarts AU one-shots I shall write. Stay tuned, because there might be more. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing.**


End file.
